


Cast List for In Malice

by OneTrueStudent



Series: The Gloaming [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueStudent/pseuds/OneTrueStudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will have a cast list posted containing information a reader would be expected to have in mind when they look at the corresponding chapter of the fiction. Cast listings by chapter will have spoilers for previous chapters of the fiction, and are designed to refresh the reader with what would be known had the reader gone through the work in one big chunk instead of as things get posted. They should be read at the same level, ie if I just posted fiction chapter 8 and you forget what's going on, read the chapter 8 cast list.</p>
<p>Also included is a glossary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Skin Changers:

Jal: Oldest, cynical  
Tuk: Goes along to get along  
Myr: Youngest, brightest and lived the longest in cities  
Vol: Also young, but lived all his life in the deep woods

Celephias

Kuranes XIV: Lord of the Dreaming City (Born Winston)  
Edgar: Second son of Kuranes, youngest at the end of the Century War. Sent to Dis as a hostage for Erl's heir, Mittage. Seven years old now.  
Cassilda: Small, quiet, ghostlike

Gehenna

Erl of Diamond: Old king of Gehenna, killed in the coup  
Mittage: Heir to Erl, lives in Celephias. Last true heir to the House of Diamond. Fifteen, finds church boring


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I legit forgot I work on Mondays, so updates are now scheduled for Sunday by midnight.

Skin Changers:

Jal: Oldest, cynical  
Tuk: Goes along to get along  
Myr: Youngest, brightest and lived the longest in cities. Thinks he's funny  
Vol: Also young, but lived all his life in the deep woods (Sent home with copies of legal documents)

* * *

Gehennian

Erl of Diamond: Old king of Gehenna, killed in the coup  
Mittage: Heir to Erl, lives in Celephias. Last true heir to the House of Diamond. Gets bored in church

Lady Merasta of Ebony: Queen of Gehenna

Tisharee: Captain of the Sylph, a short voyage (less than a year out at a time) trader  
Mik: First mate of Sylph

* * *

Celephian

Kuranes XIV: Lord of the Dreaming City (Born Winston)  
Edgar: Second son of Kuranes, youngest at the end of the Century War. Sent to Dis as a hostage for Erl's heir, Mittage. Seven years old now

Cassilda: Small, quiet, ghostlike

* * *

Unknown

Scarlet: Passenger on the Sylph

 

* * *

Glossary

Agaila: Interior plains of Dis. They slope upwards from south to north. Can be crossed in a day or two of brisk walking  
Dis: Capital city of Gehenna and island of the same name  
Dwim: Place from which the skin changers come, and to which Vol returned  
Fhysay: Great sea of the north  
Gehenna: Archipelago nation in the northernmost reaches of the Fhysay  
Himmelberg: City across the plains of Agaila from the city Dis, northernmost city in the world  
Loaming fir: coniferous tree that grows in saltwater and the dark


	3. Chapter 3

Gehennian

Tenp: Man from House Diamond, taken sick during the coup and put aside to recuperate or die  
Emory: Edgar's nurse/caretaker in House Diamond, now performing the same service to House Ebony  
Thams Ameen: Palace wheelwright, a high-skill job. Originally from House Vulcan taken service to Diamond, now taken to Ebony

Erl of Diamond: Old king of Gehenna, killed in the coup  
Mittage: Heir to Erl, lives in Celephias. Last true heir to the House of Diamond. Gets bored in church

Lady Merasta of Ebony: Queen of Gehenna

Tisharee: Captain of the Sylph, a short voyage (less than a year out at a time) trader  
Mik: First mate of Sylph

Celephian

Edgar: Second son of Kuranes, youngest at the end of the Century War. Sent to Dis as a hostage for Erl's heir, Mittage. Seven years old now  
Kuranes XIV: Lord of the Dreaming City (Born Winston)

Cassilda: Small, quiet, ghostlike

Skin Changers:

Jal: Oldest, cynical  
Tuk: Goes along to get along  
Myr: Youngest, brightest and lived the longest in cities. Thinks he's funny  
Vol: Also young, but lived all his life in the deep woods (Sent home with copies of legal documents)

 

Unknown

Scarlet: Passenger on the Sylph

 

Glossary

Agaila: Interior plains of Dis. They slope upwards from south to north. Can be crossed in a day or two of brisk walking  
Dis: Capital city of Gehenna and island of the same name  
Dwim: Place from which the skin changers come, and to which Vol returned  
Fhysay: Great sea of the north  
Gehenna: Archipelago nation in the northernmost reaches of the Fhysay  
Himmelberg: City across the plains of Agaila from the city Dis, northernmost city in the world  
Loaming fir: coniferous tree that grows in saltwater and the dark  
Well of Atrian: Basin where three aqueducts merge and split, just north of city Dis.


	4. Chapter 4

Gehennian

Tenp Diamond-born: Man from House Diamond, taken sick during the coup and put aside to recuperate or die.   
Emory: Edgar's nurse/caretaker in House Diamond, now performing the same service to House Ebony.   
Thams Ameen: Palace wheelwright, a high-skill job. Originally from House Vulcan taken service to Diamond, now taken to Ebony

Erl of Diamond: Old king of Gehenna, killed in the coup  
Mittage: Heir to Erl, lives in Celephias. Last true heir to the House of Diamond. Gets bored in church

Lady Merasta of Ebony: Queen of Gehenna

Tisharee: Captain of the Sylph, a short voyage (less than a year out at a time) trader  
Mik: First mate of Sylph

Celephian

Edgar: Second son of Kuranes, youngest at the end of the Century War. Sent to Dis as a hostage for Erl's heir, Mittage. Seven years old now  
Kuranes XIV: Lord of the Dreaming City (Born Winston)

Cassilda: Small, quiet, ghostlike

Skin Changers:

Jal: Oldest, cynical  
Tuk: Goes along to get along  
Myr: Youngest, brightest and lived the longest in cities. Thinks he's funny  
Vol: Also young, but lived all his life in the deep woods (Sent home with copies of legal documents)

 

Unknown

Scarlet: Passenger on the Sylph  
Elegy: Stranger to Dis

 

Glossary

Agaila: Interior plains of Dis. They slope upwards from south to north. Can be crossed in a day or two of brisk walking  
Dis: Capital city of Gehenna and island of the same name  
Dwim: Place from which the skin changers come, and to which Vol returned   
Fhysay: Great sea of the north   
Gehenna: Archipelago nation in the northernmost reaches of the Fhysay  
Himmelberg: City across the plains of Agaila from the city Dis, northernmost city in the world  
Loaming fir: coniferous tree that grows in saltwater and the dark   
Well of Atrian: Basin where three aqueducts merge and split, just north of city Dis.


	5. Chapter 5

Gehennian

Tenp Diamond-born: Man from House Diamond, taken sick during the coup and put aside to recuperate or die.   
Emory: Edgar's nurse/caretaker in House Diamond, now performing the same service to House Ebony.   
Thams Ameen: Palace wheelwright, a high-skill job. Originally from House Vulcan taken service to Diamond, now taken to Ebony

Erl of Diamond: Old king of Gehenna, killed in the coup  
Mittage: Heir to Erl, lives in Celephias. Last true heir to the House of Diamond. Gets bored in church

Lady Merasta of Ebony: Queen of Gehenna  
Emuran: Plumbing contractor of Dis. Ebon supporter.  
Hebura: Stores clerk of Dis. Diamond loyalist.

Tisharee: Captain of the Sylph, a short voyage (less than a year out at a time) trader  
Mik: First mate of Sylph

Celephian

Edgar: Second son of Kuranes, youngest at the end of the Century War. Sent to Dis as a hostage for Erl's heir, Mittage. Seven years old now  
Kuranes XIV: Lord of the Dreaming City (Born Winston)

Cassilda: Small, quiet, ghostlike

Skin Changers:

Jal: Oldest, cynical  
Tuk: Goes along to get along  
Myr: Youngest, brightest and lived the longest in cities. Thinks he's funny  
Vol: Also young, but lived all his life in the deep woods (Sent home with copies of legal documents)

 

Unknown

Scarlet: Passenger on the Sylph  
Elegy: Stranger to Dis

 

Glossary

Agaila: Interior plains of Dis. They slope upwards from south to north. Can be crossed in a day or two of brisk walking  
Dis: Capital city of Gehenna and island of the same name  
Dwim: Place from which the skin changers come, and to which Vol returned   
Fhysay: Great sea of the north   
Gehenna: Archipelago nation in the northernmost reaches of the Fhysay  
Himmelberg: City across the plains of Agaila from the city Dis, northernmost city in the world  
Loaming fir: coniferous tree that grows in saltwater and the dark   
Well of Atrian: Basin where three aqueducts merge and split, just north of city Dis.


End file.
